Leon,You Have Bad Luck
by MissSexyRain
Summary: What if Lament Of Innoncence ended differently? And Leon had a spot of bad luck?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Leon, I don't. I'm a big FAN of the game!**

**Attributes: Homosexuality and Vampirism.**

**+Hello! This is a way to reward all my readers for putting up with me. A new story:P though I bet they're like "Not Again!" The beginning of this is true. I defeated the most powerful monster besides Walter in the game and I can't find any keys or whips. Yep, I haven't finished but I'm close! Two more monsters to go.....My playlist is at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**Devil's Revenge

* * *

**

**Leon was dying.**

He was leaning against a wall near sanctuary. Badly bloodied and broken, he started his half-hop to the door. Leon was in the House of Sacred Remains. He was leaving after defeating the monster and getting a new orb. It was his last monster before facing Walter. He had started off wrong.

First, he defeated the most powerful monster barely escaping alive. There were a lot of doors he couldn't open because of keys. He couldn't find any keys nor whips like Rinaldo said. Half of his armor and clothing were now gone. All he had was his black underclothes, his white gauntlet, the boots he wore and his belt. Luckily, the corridor he was in was empty. His broken right leg throbbed as leaned on the blue doors gratefully.

Leon stiffened as he heard the ghastly breathing of a bone warrior. He slowly turned his blond head towards the 3 eyed beast. Weaving it's cleaver madly, Leon barely crawled into Sanctuary when the weapon slashed his good leg. Leon cried out in pain as he hastily kicked the door shut. Carefully crawling to the magic circle,he ignored the growling and banging coming from the door. The blood loss was taking its toll. He lay pitiful on the cold ground as he stared at the statue of a angel. How many times has he found himself like this? If Sarah could see him like this she'd weep. His weary blue eyes slowly closed. He'd rest for a bit. The monsters won't be a problem and he will need all the strength to face Walter. The blue light was the last thing he saw.

**~Mathias~**

"So this was your true intention?" Walter sighed. A stake was held to his chest. He smirked. "And here I thought you were interested in me."

Mathias' face was placid. "I did not lie. I am, but....there is someone more important."

"Even more important than Elizabetha?" Walter's face emotionless. A flash of pain went threw Mathias' eyes.

"Even more important than her." Walter hissed in betrayel as Mathias stabbed the wood through his heart. Sadness creeped into Walter's eyes. He grabbed Mathias' hands.

"Now you're a slave to Death." Walter whispered as he went into the stone. His body was a pile of ashes. Mathias almost regretted it. A rush of dark power went through his body, sending chills and thrills as it ran its course.

"Time to find my beloved." Mathias closed Walter's coffin. "I did like you Walter. But I didn't love you." The Ebony stone glowed faintly.

**~Leon~**

Some blood came out his mouth as Leon coughed. Something wasn't right. The magic should of healed him. Back pain and a spliting headache left him thinking it had been hours since he slept. Leon tried turning over but another spasm stopped him.

"Ughh..." A brief silent scream past his mouth as sharp prickles poked him in the side. Leon groaned. Why Sarah of all people? Why him? God why? He pleaded with all his heart to the Holy One to not let Sarah die. Spasm after spasm, Leon thought his life was ending slowly right then.

_As long as Sarah doesn't suffer....._

He vaguely heard the door open.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**House of Sacred Remains**

**Ghostly Theatre**

**Garibaldi Temple**

**~All by the Goddess Michiru Yamane**

**Don't Fear The Reaper (Acoustic Version) by H.I.M**

**Join me in Death by H.I.M**

**Face In The Rain by Adam Hurst**

**Come Little Children sung by KaoruX2813 on Youtube**

**~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Leon, I don't. I'm a big FAN of the game!**

**Attributes: Homosexuality and Vampirism.**

**+Well here goes the second chapter^^ and while other stories are coming towards the end, other plot bunnies are emerging. Hopefully you guys are interested in my other stories too.

* * *

**

**Vampire's Kiss

* * *

**

Leon thought he was imagining things. His chest was heaving heavily as he turned his head to the side. He could have sworn that the door opened, or was that bad hearing?

"But.....but if the door opened then-" His migraine increased, the throbbing becoming loud drums. "Ahh..." His temple felt warm. Leon's eyelids began to close again. There was warmth spreading throughout his body. He distantly heard the door close, leaving its eerie echo.

_That's impossible. A monster should not be able to open sanctuary. _His long blond bangs were also blocking some of his vision. He could not see the creature beside him but now soft breathing was beside his ear. The breathing stopped.

"Leon." The Knight's heart paused in beating. It was the last person he expected to hear. The knight turned his head forward again. He could not see the person he knew was there.

"Mathias, how?" Leon croaked. His sore throat only added to the number ailments his body had. Mathias leaned over and brushed his hair back. Blue eyes shifted over the visage of his best friend and brother. Leon tried to speak again but Mathias shushed him, still petting his blond locks. Mathias lifted Leon's head.

"Mathias, what are you doing?" Leon breathed into his friend's face. The hot air ghosted over Mathias' lips. The new powerful vampire closed his eyes, taking in the scent of his best friend.

"My love, save your strength." Mathias whispered. Golden eyes bore into bright blue.

"I have something terrible to ask of you." Mathias bent closer to Leon's lips. " need you to chose a life with me in darkness or die." Confusion shone in the blonde's irises. Then a horrible cough wracked Leon's body. Mathias lifted Leon and placed him on his lap. The hunter turned his head and coughed some more.

"Leon? Are you alright?" Leon moved his head back. Mathias' breath hitched. Blood was pouring from the sides of Leon's mouth. "Leon!" Leon's eyes got darker as he tried to speak.

"Mathias..." Leon whispered. "My life- has never been darkness with you. What- is going on?"Leon struggled to breath. The beautiful smell of his pure blood was making Mathias lust in hunger.

"Please Leon, make your choice before it is too late!" Mathias struggled himself. Leon wheezed. He reached up shakily to grab Mathias' fur coat.

"I-want to live! With-you!" That was all Mathias needed to hear. He quickly bit into Leon's neck. Leon screamed out in pain.

Mathias closed his eyes as sweet blood flooded all his senses. The rushing and pulsing of the liquid life drummed loudly in his ear. _Leon, I did not tell you all that lie in a life with me, eternally with me._

"Mathias....stop." Leon moved his had to grip his hair. "Please." Leon coughed. Mathias unhooked his fangs when he heard Leon's heartbeat almost slow to a stop. Leon's eyes were dark and his grip was loose.

"Ma...thi...as." Mathias wask licking the tow holes closed. He languidly cleaned Leon's pale neck.

"Hold on my love." Mathias bit his inner cheek. He moaned with discomfort as his blood filled his moth. The tangy metallic taste made his tongue bitter. He placed his mouth over Leon's and breathed the blood in. Leon's eyes closed. The Knight's fatigue catching up.

_What have I done..._ Leon felt the red liquid sliding down his thraot condeming him to the life of a vampire.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Before The Dawn by Evanescence**

**Metamorphose by Asriel**

**~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Leon, I don't. I'm a big FAN of the game!**

**Attributes: Homosexuality and Vampirism.**

**+Welcome Minna-san to the year 2010! Here is another update by me and my attempt to finish this year!xD On a sadder note though, I would like to say R.I.P Jasmine You for your wonderful service as the bassist for Versailles.

* * *

**

**Body's Requiem

* * *

**

Leon was in the dark.

The air around the former knight was cool and damp. Moisture was sticking to the wall beside him and was lying somewhere on the floor. Something sturdy and boxed shaped surrounded him, but strangely it didn't make him feel claustrophobic. All of his armor was stripped off and his hands were folded on his stomach. The thing was, Leon could tell all of this without opening his eyes. _What is going on? _He shivered as a draft flew by his neck and shoulders. Memories and promises rushed through his mind and he shivered again. Blue eyes fluttered open, his vision clouded pitch black. He called out to the one person who he knew would be there.

"Mathias?" He whispered. Cool lips were on his at once, gentle but firm. Leon moaned as they work to pry his mouth open and a warm tongue invaded. He found himself kissing back without really thinking. All his breath was being sucked from him and then ice cold fingers brushed back his blond hair from his face. When he was released, he took a giant breath of air as if he was just given life again. A pale hand lifted his head and he was once again kissed.

"My love, I'm here." Mathias whispered against those pale luscious lips. He had heard Leon's whisper from across the room. It has been so long since the former knight fell into slumber that he began to get worried. His whole being rejoiced when he heard that sweet voice call his name. He had laid Leon to rest in his coffin centered in Walter's former room. He had removed the chipped pieces of armor from that beautiful body and waited. The blond had been asleep for almost two entire days.

"What....what have you done to me? Why?" Leon's troubled thoughts came out in fragments. All his senses were on high and he could detect the slightest movement, like the ant crawling near the wall. His beautiful eyes finally focused on Mathias' face. The other man had bags under his eyes liked he hadn't slept for days. There was also a worried glint gazing at him. It pierced the inner depths of his soul and he found himself to be breathing forcefully. Leon was confused.

"Do you not remember?" Mathias smiled sadly. Leon closed his eyes again. Flashes of teeth and pain assaulted him.

"You! You were a vampire and didn't tell me!" Leon's gaze turned accusing. "Why Mathias? Why? You are just like the monster who took Sarah!" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. What had happened to Sarah? All this time he'd been laying here, anything could of happened by now.

"I am not a monster, nor did I have anything to do with Sarah." Mathias' own stare hardened. "Walter killed Sarah. There was nothing I could do. Before I even realized he had her, I was trying to find you." He cupped Leon's cheek. "You went ahead when I told you I thought the monsters took her. I never imagined you'll run after her strait away and abandon the company. And since I couldn't find you, I went ahead with my plan and killed Walter." Crystal tears dripped from blue jewels as Mathias finished his explanation.

"So Sarah is already..."

"Yes, she is dead." Mathias said sadly. He didn't like to see Leon in pain.

Leon took a shuddering breath. "S-so all this time...? I've been fighting for nothing?"

Mathias frowned. "If you mean because she was already dead, then yes. **But**, without you I would not have had a chance to kill Walter." Leon closed his eyes. His breathing picking up speed. Mathias shifted Leon in his arms as he climbed into the coffin with the newly born vampire.

Leon tried to still his chest and stop the tears from flowing, but that made the pain worse. "How? Why? _**DEAR GOD WHY**_?!" He screamed. The former knight let all composure go. He had been too late for Sarah. She was already gone. He grabbed onto his hair, pulling. Mathias hugged Leon as he cried. Huge shivers wracked the new vampire's body as he lamented on Sarah. All Mathias could do was hold him. If Leon ever found out that Walter took Sarah with his knowledge he'd never forgive him.

"Shh, my love, no more tears." Mathias cooed.

The shaking stopped awhile later with Leon leaning his head against Mathias'. His arms were wrapped around his former tactician's back and his eyes were a deep navy blue. "Why her? Why not me?" The lost lover whispered. His betrothed was killed before he even realized it.

"I do not know Leon." Mathias kissed the blond's cheek. "But now you are mine and I am yours for eternity. Together we will walk in darkness." Leon said nothing for a few minutes when more jewels of water started to come out his eyes.

"Mathias I am tired."

"I know."

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**SLEEPWALKER by Alice Nine**

**Velvet by Alice Nine**

**Kanata he by ANZA**

**Serenade by Versailles(Versailles Philharmonic Quintet)**

**~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Leon, I don't. I'm a big FAN of the game!**

**Attributes: Homosexuality and Vampirism.**

**+New year and this is the last chapter I believe. I wrote part of this in California last year. 2 years to complete and it's 2011 now... I feel ashamed.**

**Internal and Eternal**

After awhile Leon had fallen back asleep in Mathias' arms. Mathias cradled Leon to his chest. What had he done? All he had done caused Leon suffering. Did it matter as long as he had him for eternity? Mathias looked down at the sleeping blond and kissed his forehead. Yes, it did matter. Mathias looked at the ceiling of the closed coffin. It was nice having another body next to him. He hadn't touched anyone besides Walter after Elizebetha's death. The Philosopher's Stone glowed a dim red as Walter came into his thoughts. Whether it was for anger or sadness Mathias didn't know. He did feel Walter's loss. Having anyone close to you, that you love betray you in the worst possible way, killing you, would make anyone angry and most of all sad. The stone glowed even brighter.

He heard unsaid words whisper in his ear. _I did love you, so why? _**_A broken sob_**

Mathias felt his chest constrict. He had a fondness for Walter. He did love him, but not enough to walk in darkness with him for eternity. Did that make him a hypocrite? He didn't even give Leon a real choice. He believed that he has condemned Leon to eternal sadness. Will Leon learn to love him really? He looked down at Leon again. Will he attempt to leave him or worse, will Leon kill his own-self? Leon was a religious man, even though he made the exception for Mathias. But, would Leon go mad enough to do it? That was the question Mathias wanted to find out. The newborn decided to stir then.

"Mathias?" Leon said sleepily.

"Yes my dear?" Mathias kissed the top of his forehead.

"Have we not turned our back on God?" Leon opened his eyes to the darkness.

Mathias was silent for awhile that Leon thought he went to sleep. "Mathias?"

"It depends on how you look at it? Do you think vampires are created from evil or God?"

"I do not know." Leon's eyes glowed a faint blue.

It was then that Mathias realized he had to teach everything to Leon, including how vampires loved."Some vampires are evil and others are not. Do you think I am evil?"

Leon lifted his angelic face and looked Mathias in the eyes. There was confusion and fear. But, Mathias did see one thing and that was love, written all over Leon's weary expression.

"To be honest I did, but I do not know what to think now. Will the Lord punish me for being fooled, for letting Sarah die, for being a vampire, or for loving a man who is not a man? You are all I have left Mathias. You were the only one who I had to begin with." Leon leaned his head on Mathias' chest. "I don't know what to do." He could feel the threat of tears.

Mathias gently lifted Leon's head. "Then my dear do not be afraid. What does your heart tell you? Did you not once tell me that the Lord gave you a strong heart to guide you through life?"

Leon nodded his head. Did he really hate Mathias? No. Did he feel like the Lord has abandoned him? Definitely not. Fear and confusion still clouded his mind though.

After a few moments of silence Mathias broke it. "I think I shall show you this is not a mistake. I will show you how the shadows love the light."

"How?" Leon asked innocently. His whole body was a temple of aches and pains. He just wanted it to end.

Mathias lifted the coffin lid, bringing Leon and himself out of the coffin. "Follow me." He offered his hand. If Leon took it, there was no turning back. He will be forever bound internally and eternally to Mathias. The sweet lamb took his sire's hand. There was a spark. Electric currents flowed between the two and Mathias brought Leon's hand to his lips. "I will show you how a vampire truly loves another." He lead Leon out into the corridor and down the hall to a door.

"What is this?" Leon asked. He eyed the ornament door.

"A bathroom." Mathias said simply. He opened the door and closed it behind them.

Leon was impressed by the velvet red drapes that covered the windows and the thousands of candles that lit the room. There was a fresh scent of lavender in the air and the bath itself was huge. Soap bubbles and warm water were already waiting for the couple.

"Mathias..." Mathias shut Leon up with a kiss and pulled off his own coat.

"It's time to wash off all the dirt and grime, the pain and sadness, the hate and confusion." Mathias had stripped completely naked. He started to unbutton Leon's shirt and trousers. Leon held his hands.

"Mathias I-" Mathias bit the side of Leon's neck. Leon quickly felt ecstasy and let Mathias' hands roam over his body.

"Mathias." Leon moaned. After agonizing minutes,when everything was off and Leon bore nothing but his beautiful pale skin, Mathias picked Leon up. He licked his tongue all over Leon's neck tasting the blood and moved them slowly into the tub.

Leon shivered as he went from cold to hot. The bath was pleasantly warm and lavender wafted up from the bubbles. Leon's back was up against the marble edge of the bath. Mathias took hold of Leon's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He kissed trails up Leon's chest and neck and stopped to stare heatedly into dazed ice blue eyes. "The complete our bond now and eternity. You have to say yes to everything I say."

Leon came back to his senses and nodded. It was like a spell was cast over both males.

"Do you vow to accept your sire's blood before anyone else's?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to be my lover, brother, and friend above all?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow to let me love you, hold you, and protect you, now and forever?"

Leon placed his hands on each side of Mathias' face. "Yes." And with that Mathias kissed Leon sweetly. The kiss quickly turned passionate. The vampire grabbed some oil from the side of the bath. Mathias hastily covered himself and his fingers in the sticky substance. Both moaned as Mathias fondled Leon. He stuck one finger in.

"So tight." Mathias whispered. His other hand was stroking delicate thighs.

Leon's body shivered from pleasure as another was added. He felt no stress and was fully open to Mathias. "Mathias stop teasing." Leon said breathlessly. His arms shifted behind the older vampire and clawed at his back.

"So eager." Mathias replies all the while leaving love bites. He started to stretch Leon to his limits as the other dragged his claws down Mathias' back viciously. When the older vampire decided to stop torturing his lover he looked into Leon's eyes again. "Ready?"

Leon barely nodded as Mathias bent his legs to his chest and thrust in harshly. Leon felt like he was being ripped into two for a few seconds and his heart was beating rapidly. "Ahhhhh!"

"Are you okay?" Mathias kissed Leon's head in apology. He didn't want Leon to feel everything if he had went in slowly. Leon answered with movement of his own which caused Mathias to bite into Leon's shoulder. Both vampires lost all control. The bodies danced in a feral way, with Mathias plowing into Leon using all his vampiric strenth. Leon kissed Mathias' mouth ferociously biting the other vampire's lips. His back was slamming into the hard surface from Mathias' force. All that can be heard in the room were harsh breaths and moans.

Mathias heard fluttering. _Oh... the bats are back. _His pets were probably posted in the window watching them. _Let them watch their new master cum for me. _

"Mathias I'm..." As if on cue, Leon's ass squeezed Mathias as he came and squirted both their chests in hot white liquid. Mathias followed suit filling Leon deep inside with cum. Unknown to both, when they looked into eachother's eyes after catching breath, their eyes were glowing a light purple.

Mathias kissed Leon. "My love, my life, my darkness, my light." He decided to stay connected to Leon.

Leon left his arms around Mathias' shoulders. He then placed a hand against Mathias' cheek. "To have, to hold, to love and never grow old." Leon was happy. Even after everything that happened between them, Walter, the castle, and Sarah, Leon believed he found his other half.

Mathias smiled. "Now I think you know how a vampire loves." He brushed Leon's hair back and pecked his lips. Even though Mathias has turned his back on the Lord, maybe he sent Leon to lead him off the tyrant path he was suppose to take as Dracula.


End file.
